


Insomnia

by Aceofstars16



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Della has some trauma, Della is a good mom, Ducktales spoilers, Family Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, Other, but i mean that's to be expected, louie is dealing with stuff but his mom is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Della can't sleep, and she finds out that someone else is having a hard time resting too.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](https://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/185138398963/insomnia)

It was quiet around the mansion, though that wasn’t entirely strange seeing as it was after midnight. Any reasonable creature would be asleep right now, but Della couldn’t sleep. Her body wasn’t used to there being night or day. She had slept when she was tired and worked when she was awake. It had become routine, and after ten years, it would take more than a week or so to readjust to the idea of night and day.

Eyes drifting to the sky, Della couldn’t help but study the moon. Half of her hated looking at it, remembering all the long years of being stuck there, with no way home. Missing out on raising her boys, on seeing them grow, on teaching them how to talk and walk, on all the things she had dreamt about doing all those years ago. But at the same time, she remembered the friends she made. All of the moon people who she had to leave behind. She wondered how long it would take them to make their own ships. Maybe it wouldn’t be too long till she saw them again and got to thank them once again for helping her get home.

Closing her eyes, she tried to judge if she was even remotely tired. Maybe she could try to sleep…? But then a small clanking came from the kitchen and her eyes flickered open, a frown growing on her face. The boys wouldn’t be up yet, and even Scrooge shouldn’t be awake right now.

Getting to her feet, she made her way towards the sound, poking her head around the corner. But the kitchen was empty. Okay, so maybe it was Duckworth…though she didn’t think he usually wandered around at night? Or if he did, he wouldn’t make any noise.

Then there was talking, coming from the living room. But there weren’t any voices that she recognized…

The TV, duh. As soon as she walked into the room and saw that it was the source of the sound, she felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. But someone must have turned it on.

That’s when she saw the cup of water, and an unopened can of Pep that she was pretty sure hadn’t been there earlier.

Stepping forward, she craned her neck to see Louie staring at the TV, his face pretty much expressionless, as if he wasn’t even watching the show. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for him but…she couldn’t help but wonder why he was out here so late. Especially because she had tucked him in a few hours ago.

“Hey, sweetie, what are you doing up so late?”

Louie jumped at her voice and turned to look at her, his eyes wide. After a second, his shoulders eased a little but he didn’t really look relaxed. “Oh I uh…I like this show that comes on.”

Della looked at the TV for a second. It was an old show that was in a different language. Not exactly the kind of thing she had seen him watching before.

“Can I join you?”

He just shrugged, but the way he seemed to avoid her gaze made her worried. She wanted to just ask him what was really wrong, but is that was a mom would do? Or would a mom just wait and see if he told her himself? Gosh, she wished she was better at this but…being here with him was something, right?

Sitting on the couch, she looked at the screen, trying to figure out what was going on, but it was kind of hard. She hadn’t exactly been an expert in other languages and after ten years of only being surrounded by English well…any knowledge she might have had before was pretty much nonexistent.

Chancing a glance at Louie, she saw that he seemed to have zoned out again, as if he wasn’t really even present. Maybe it was normal, but…she couldn’t shake the feeling that she should do something…

Scooting over, she reached out and gently ran a hand through his hair. He jumped at the initial touch, but relaxed a moment later, even leaning a little closer to her as she continued the motion.

The foreign voices continued to fill the silence and Della tried to watch again, but the smallest sniffle immediately drew her attention back to Louie. A tear was rolling down his face.

A flurry of emotions washed over her in an instant. Worry, concern, sadness, anger at whatever would be causing her boy to cry. Opening her mouth, she was about to ask what was wrong, but then she saw him curl up on himself. As if he was trying to seclude himself, as if he didn’t want anyone to be there…

That was not right. She knew what it was like to hurt, and how being alone seemed like the best option. But after ten years of being isolated, she realized that being by yourself was sometimes the worst thing to do. It only made it hurt more, and made you feel even more helpless. She wasn’t letting her boy face this alone, whatever it was.

Reaching out, she wrapped one arm around him, hugging him to her side. Wanting to do more, but not wanting to force it. She heard another quiet sniffle, and she looked down at him, he was looking at the floor, eyes shut tight. With her free hand, Della touched his cheek, resulting in him looking up at her, tears falling down his face as he blinked.

“It’s okay, honey…I’m here.”

A few more tears welled up in his eyes, but before she could say anything else, he flung his arms around her, quiet sobs escaping his mouth.

Wrapping her arms tight around him, Della rocked him back and forth, whispering quietly that it was okay, that he wasn’t alone, that she was here…and that she wasn’t going anywhere.

There was no telling how much time passed, but as they sat there, Della found her eyes closing and sleep slowly overtaking her. But before she drifted off, she forced her eyes to open, to check on her boy. He was curled up against her chest, his breaths calm and constant. He was asleep.

A smile grew on her face and she kissed his forehead before closing her eyes and allowing herself to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I've never written any Ducktales before and I have no clue if this is in character or not? But I really needed some Della and Louie bonding and it was a way to kind of get some emotions off of my mind too. I don't really know what Louie is dealing with but he needs a hug and I need Della comforting her bois so...*gestures to the fic*  
> Hope y'all liked it ^^


End file.
